Talk:Ash Williams vs. Frank West/@comment-29686889-20190308165914
Great fight, but I disagree. Sorry for this being too long btw. This analysis won't take into consideration the Exo Suit when it comes to stats, although yes when it comes to weaponry. Strength: Ash takes an slight advantage here. Being able to effortlessly take out peak human soldiers, and easily being able to crush skulls, Frank would on Wall level terms of physical strength, while Ash, well, has physically contained with Deities being able to easily bust walls, so he is a bit stronger on the Wall level range. Ash is much stronger in lifting strength, but come on, what's lifting strength gonna factor in here? Durability: This is also an slight advantage for Ash. While both of them have Wall level strength, only Ash has directly taken actual hits on this level, while Frank has taken hits from Brock, who should be on the same level as him, so slightly below Ash. Speed: This one goes to Frank. He has dodged bullets from Carlito's P90, and has defeated Adam, who can literally deflect bullets with his two chainsaws. This should at the very least put him at 715 m/s, or Mach 2.1, although most likely higher due to the former Feat being performed without knowing Carlito was even there, and the latter because Adam could deflect bullets with his two chainsaws, which is extra weight. Ash's beat feat comes from dodging boomstick shots, which would put him at 500 m/s, or Mach 1.45. Frank takes an important edge here. As for running speed, Frank is arguably Peak Human, just like Ash should be, although with Quickstep, he can run at easily Superhuman speeds. Also, when has Ash ever dodged lightning? A bit too much of an outlier anyway. Experience: This is a hard one. They should be at similar ages, and have fought an insane amount of enemies. Even though the Deities Ash fought are arguably stronger than the Psychopaths Frank fights on a daily basis, we should be fair and admit Frank has fought a larger variety of enemies, including people physically stronger than him, just like Ash is, and even fought an extremely athletic clown with too chainsaws (Adam Maclintyre), so Ash wouldn't be much of a new thing to him, while Ash has never fought anyone with the unpredictability, speed and fight style of Frank before, so he wouldn't know what to do to take an edge against him. Frank has also already wrestling experience beforehand, so if given the chance, he could dominate Ash physically, although I doubt he will try to. But this is also considering that Frank has never fought anything similar to the magic Ash has, although he could dodge it, but I'll still give this one a tie. Weaponry: This is also a considerable edge for Frank, his weaponry has a large variety that Ash couldn't possibly constantly keep up with, considering he is noticeably faster, and has much more experience using it than Ash has using his magic. All and all, this match-up is extremely close, both could beat each other, but more times than not, Frank would, in my opinion, win this one at least 6/10 due to his higher speed, much larger arsenal, and experience that, while maybe not as large as Ash's overall, would come out on top due to the variety of enemies he has faced, to the point in which Ash, magic aside, would be nothing he hasn't faced (without any damage) before. Also with the Exo Suit, Frank stomps to death, poor Ash, Large Building Durability via effortlessly taking RPGs more powerful than average like a champ and Ice Manipulation between a lot of other things with power-ups, are just too much for Ash. If I'm wrong in any point, I would like to hear why. With that out of the way, this battle was one of the best I've read on this wiki. Keep it up!